


True Life: I'm Addicted to A1 Steak Sauce

by jinbeisan



Series: _______ goes to _______™/® [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, fuck with me i love A1 steak sauce too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 11:25:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11873367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinbeisan/pseuds/jinbeisan
Summary: alternatively titled:Suga goes to Chili's





	True Life: I'm Addicted to A1 Steak Sauce

suga loves a1 stek souche

 

 hi my nemes koushee and i love a1 stek souce

leik the first tiem i tried it i was at a dinner with hte fam and my daddy brougth some that his co worker brought some and so he put it on the table and i got it

it smeled kinda weirf bec it was so sour and "acrid"

but then also good idea we were eating hamburg stek with potetoes and carrots so i pored it over one carrot and i ate it

ih my god it was like i tasted the best thing in the world i was SHOOK

the smel competely was leik oooh but now when i smel it i cant help but get a bit aroused

so yeah, thats when i first trides stek souce and now im hoooked

i eat it with everything in the morning with my grilled fish or eggs and then in the middday with my bento and int the late nite with what my dad cooks(kiz my mommy is a boss at a ceo thing) and also with shanks bec i luv a1 on everything

i need it for everything i carry a bottle with me aceryday and also when i go out on the weekenss to relaz about sschool, i birng a bottlw with me beascause a lot of restaurants dont carry it so i need to be the provider

i evven got [this ](https://www.webstaurantstore.com/a1-steak-sauce-1-gallon/999A1STEAKG.html?utm_source=Google&utm_medium=cpc&utm_campaign=GoogleShopping&gclid=EAIaIQobChMI47fJjLqZ1gIVSU1-Ch0ZlAA2EAQYASABEgIqMvD_BwE) gallon of a1 for my brithday last week from my best friend saichi , who knows me so well!

i already finished it tho, so it sits in my collection of used containes of a1 so i acn make a huge one wheni can recycle them and melt them down into a megaA1

the dreams.

i cant live witout the tanginess on my tongue

~~~

hey im diachi and im sugas friend and i'm worried about his steak sauce addiction

ever since i met him in high school he has always beena dding a brown bottle to everything we eat and im not kidding like after practice when the squad goes to get meat buns from sakanoshita he  gets like 3 buns and then he takes a bite enough to get to the filling and then he takes out his bottke of a1 and adds it to the bun inside 

but tTHEN!! he takes a bit e and then every single bite he takes he adds sauce and i cannt stop thinkning what thata gonnna do to his liver or his tongue or his esphagus bec i learned in healthc lass that acidic foods can detriment your insides 

i worry about my friend so i got some help beacause what if one day we go out and he eats the souce and he diess? i cant live with that knowing that its sobad? u kno? what if ur friend was allergit co coconuts and hu let him eat a coconut ice cream? that would be like getting tried for assisting mulder, and i can't hae that

interviewer: "but didn't you buy suga a gallon of steak sauce for his birthday? how do you feel about that?"

daichi: oh, that 

we dont talk about that :(

 

***boom shika wow wow imagine zooming and wowza and time skip of going to a restautan****

 

 

hey koushi, do you wanna go to a restaurant to celebrate us being thir yrs and in the good class?

"um yea of corse!! where u wanna go?

uhh i was tinking chilis, since its american and i know u leik comic books and americas next top model so yeah

lets go to chili's

 

so they went to chili's

daichee borrowed bokuto's tricycle that he borrowed from his cousin that she borrowed from akshee that he borrowed fromthe store.

akshee has "sticky fingers"

 

ok, so that aside, the two went on the tricycle and put suga in the cart i the front and they rode thru the suburbs of miyagi until they got to CHili's

daichee parked the tri cickel outside and used the metal chain that bokubee also gave him

he had to thank boku later :) he sucha good boy :D

["Hi! Welcome to Chili's!](https://vine.co/v/OYeKDnW0QWW) Please follow me to your reserved seats!" the waiter escorted them yo the their table,which was in the corner of the restaurant, away from the hustle and bustle of the rest of the patrons. he put the menus on the table and said:

"So what an i start you guys off with?"

daichee: can i have a water please?

ok! so one water. and for you sir?(sir is suga hehe)

seger: i;; have a shirley temple please!

waiter: okee, so water and a shirley? ill be back with your srinks and to take your orders!

 

hey suga what was that? y u want a shirley? what about yiur promise to eat healthier? 

"who is she daichi? this "lets get healther" chick u talkin about are u cheating? really? in front of my shirley temple?

"no, suga its not-"

 

here r ur guys drinks!, so what will u have today?

well have the dinner for two please? suga said

and well have the panko onion rings as an appetizer and for the meal, ill have the 6oz sirlon and daichi will haeve....

daicI: ill have the crispy chicken crispers

sugna snickered," like the baby he is "

daichi stared at suga like he had just ben snobbed of the title" best senpai"

 

ok ill get you guys the food in a second!

 

~ione second plassed)

here is ur guys sofoof111

here is a crispy chicken for the young lad with a side of raisuu and frieis

with for the man in lback, a jooocy sirloin medium well with a helthy side of broccole and koЯn on the cob!

he put the plates in front of them like the derver's jobbu. 

bone app the knee!!! 

so, daichee and sugar started to eat, well, mostly daichee being the baby he was. 

 

 

"daichi, " suga spoke low and pointed to the inner side of the table,"tell me what is missing"

"umm," daichi lookesat the table and at suga, at the table and then suga, at the table and then suga.

"Im not sure, " he could feel suga getting irked.

 

"daichi, im gonna sue" suga said

what's wtong? they got ur order right?

Suga stood up, placing his hands on  either side of him, imitating defeat and deflature,:

"LOOK AT WHATS MISSING ON THE TABLE! DAICHI FOR FUCKS SAKE GET YOUR HEAD OUT OF THE GAME AND PAY ATTENTION OH MY GOD 

THEY DONT HAVE A1 STEAK SAUCE DAICHI WHAT TYPE OF REASTUATANR DOESNT HAVE A1 FOR THEIR CUSTUMERS!!!"

"I"4he stood up more

"FEEL" suga grabbed his steak

" _ATTACKED_ IN THIS CHILI'S TONIGHT" he flung the steak at the window, successfully shattering it

suga sit down!! dont make a scene!!!

"dont be a baby daich, stand up for what you beelev in!)" 

the sever came running, "what is wrong?"

"ill tell u whats wrong! theres no fucking a1 sauce on our table! what kind of place THAT SERVES MEAT DOESNT HAVE A1?? HUH!!!????? leik the one time i didint bring a bottle to satisfy my desire there isnt any here!!!"

the server walked over 2 tables 

"here sir, here is your a1 sauce, woudld you like me to pour it over..." the steak was out the window, all that was left on suga's plate was broccoli and the koЯn on the cob, "ober the corn and broccoli?"

suga sat down, and smiled, "yes please!!" the server poured it over the veggies.

daichiee was shook, being the baby he is. "hey sugar, would you like a tender?"

"okee daichee, this one time ill eat a tender."

 

they ate their foode, and left, a happy couple and full with good food.

 

daichee forwarded the bill to ukai

 

**Author's Note:**

> yeah, im sitting here too.  
> i just read that also


End file.
